


Hombres Solteros

by poetdameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nueva York es el escenario, ellos, estos hombres solteros, sus actores entrenados: hora de conquistar la ciudad. </p><p>Al menos eso pensaba Thor, hasta que alguien (aka Tony Stark), decidió cambiar el juego al dejar la soltería atrás.</p><p>TONY STARK.</p><p>Simplemente inaceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hombres Solteros

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es como Sen and the City versión avengers y versión hombre xD. En sí, está basado en el capítulo de How I met you Mother en el que Barney descubre que su hermano va a casarse, de hecho tomé uno que otro dialogo y explicación de ahí. Es una comedia, obviamente, con mucha testosterona y pendejadas. Así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo :)

**Hombres Solteros**

Nueva York se vestía de guerra la noche en que Thor Odinson anunció a sus amigos, nombre clave en el grupo de whatsapp: _Los Vengadores_ , que su hermano adoptivo, Loki, iba a estar de visita en la ciudad para la mañana del día siguiente. Era invierno cuando Tony Stark, quien por primera vez salía en una relación seria con alguien, escuchó a su amigo soltar las buenas nuevas y algo llamó su atención: el amigo venía con una amiga. Amiga mis bolas, era lo que se decía Stark mientras se reía en sus adentros escuchando la emoción con la que el rubio hablaba acerca de la visita de su hermano y los demás, entusiasmados porque la llegada de Loki solamente podía significar diversión, lo escuchaban aullando a su llamado de soltería.

Sí, todos en esa habitación eran solteros.

-¿Y quién es esta amiga a la que traerá tu hermano?  
-Oh, él no la trae. Viajarán juntos porque ella viene a ver a una hermana. Se llama Sigyn.  
-Nórdico, como ustedes.  
-Amiga nuestra de la infancia, sí.

Tony disfrutaría mucho de esto. Oh, sí iba a hacerlo.

**

No hay que ser un genio para imaginar porque la diversión llegaba con Loki Laufeyson, hijo adoptivo de los Odinson, a Nueva York cada que avisaba que se aparecería para fechas importantes y a veces ligeramente inesperadas. Muchas veces, tan solo por petición de su hermano, el hombre se aparecía por unos días, pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con los muchachos y después se regresaba a seguir sus estudios de medicina en Londres, Inglaterra. Thor y sus amigos, quienes eran prácticamente sus hermanos ya, disfrutaban de esos momentos en que el hermano menor asomaba las narices por sus tierras santas.

Igual, el cómo habían acabado siendo amigos era algo digno de recordar con Stark a la cabeza de todos los problemas en la comisaría con un ligeramente sordo Clint Barton a lado, quien había sido llevado al frente por defender a una chica que estaba siendo acosada en un callejón mientras que el primero estaba ahí por una pelea en un bar. Terminaron gustándose el uno al otro de una manera muy masculina, por lo que Tony le presentó a Bruce, por quienes conocieron a Jane Foster, amiga de Loki, quien les presentó a su hermano y helos aquí. Sobre el Capi, Steve Rogers, ese más bien venía con el paquete de Sam Wilson, quien había conocido en las fuerzas aéreas al mejor amigo de Stark, James Rhodes, y así se acercó al grupo.

Hombres muy hombres que se dignan de decirse solteros, hombres muy hombres que salen los viernes de jerga y regresan en domingo, hombres muy hombres que en medio de su aun juventud se reúnen para jugar videojuegos, comer alitas mientras miran el futbol y beber entre platicas nada más porque sí. Esos mismos que se iban de viaje juntos, los que atacaban Las Vegas y luego decían “nunca jamás”, esos.

Y, justamente, el apocalipsis había comenzado con Stark. STARK. El hombre que se las llevaba a todas, el mujeriego que le enseñó a medio ligar a Rogers, el amigo de las fiestas interminables con el montón de dinero, el de los coches y los viajes extravagantes. Sí, ese. Ese mismo ahora estaba en una relación estable, se había amarrado las bolas y condenado a una fémina que no conocían de momento, más que de las pláticas admiradas del millonario. Se llamaba Virginia, alias Pepper, era pelirroja, en edad, guapa, alta, inteligente y todas esas cosas por las que jamás se irían porque las chicas así con, sexistamente hablando, para casarse y/o tener algo serio, no pasar el rato. Igual, lo que Tony no sabía, era que por eso Laufeyson estaba poniendo pies en Nueva York ese día, porque Thor, apoyado por Sam, Clint y un poco por Steve, había llamado a su hermano, el eterno mujeriego que se acuesta con todo mundo, para que lo hiciera entrar en razón, para que le recordara porque estaban solteros en Nueva York. NUEVA YORK.

-¡Looooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Un abrazo, los demás de rieron detrás del grandulón que había corrido a tomar en brazos a su hermano pequeño, que para nada era algo como tal. De hecho, era un hombre altísimo.

-Hermano –Lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, los demás se acercaron a recibirlo en pleno aeropuerto-. ¿Dónde está Stark?>  
Excepto por Tony y Steve, quién, como ya sabía Loki, estaba en Afganistán en un nuevo tour. Sam negó con la cabeza- Su chica lo llamó para que le ayudara con unas cosas de su madre.  
Loki enarcó una ceja- ¿Cómo?  
-Es más grave de lo que suena –Aseguró Clint-. Te contaremos los detalles en el camino, ¿te quedas con nosotros?

Clint y Thor vivían juntos en Brooklyn, Sam y Steve compartían el departamento arriba del suyo mientras que Bruce era inquilino de Tony en su mansión, Rhodey era el único de ellos, además de Tony, con casa propia. Por lo tanto, Loki solía quedarse en casa de su hermano y solo podía significar una cosa: no dormir haciendo cosas de chicos, más bien una especie de pijamada como si fueran chicas. Pero nadie hablaba de eso, nadie se metía con ellos. Loki les sonrió enseguida, pero se volteó ignorándolos olímpicamente cuando la una voz amable se escuchó tras él y todos centraron su atención en la pequeña rubia de cabello ondulado tras él.

-¿Sí? –Dijo él, ella le sonrió algo avergonzada-. ¡Ah! Claro… Chicos, ella es Sigyn, amiga mía de la infancia.  
-¡Sy! –Fue el saludo de Thor, quien enseguida la abrazó y ella le regresó el gesto contenta-. Hace tanto que no te veía, te ves muy hermosa.  
Ella se sonrojó ligeramente- Gracias… tú también te ves muy bien, es un gusto verte de nuevo.  
-M está dando clases, ¿puedes creerlo? –Anunció Loki comenzando a caminar tras tomar la maleta de su amiga-. Se graduó apenas hace dos años y ya está dando clases en la escuela de medicina.  
-Soy la maestra más joven del campus –Agregó ella orgullosa.  
-Suena increíble, siempre has sido increíble, Sy. De verdad es bueno verte.  
-Lo mismo digo, Thor. ¿Tú en qué has estado?  
-Ah –Rascó la parte trasera de su nuca-. Me gradué en Física, estoy por hacer una maestría en astronomía.  
-¡Maravilloso! Siempre pensé que harías algo así con tu vida.

Y la plática siguió y siguió hasta llegar al sitio de taxis, donde los chicos hicieron visible que traían una de las camionetas de Stark y que se ofrecían a llevar a Sigyn aunque estuvieran apretados en el vehículo. La rubia les agradeció con una sonrisa, pero anunció que su padre la vendría a buscar y que luego se pondría en contacto con ellos para salir juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Loki y Thor asintieron, despidiéndose de su amiga de la infancia y dirigiéndose al auto entre burlas al recién llegado, a Stark y, solo porque sí, a Rogers.

**

-Entonces… -Siguió Loki mientras estaba sentado en el suelo con su bote de comida china sobre la mesa de centro-. Stark conoció a la tal Potts en una exposición de arte, quiso ligársela y ella no se dejó –Los demás asintieron con la cabeza-. Así que aplicó la Stark nunca se rinde y comenzó a perseguirla –Asintieron nuevamente-. Hasta que se terminaron por llevar bien en vez de llevársela a la cama –Otro asiento de cabeza-. Y ahora está enamorado de ella y salen como pareja –Una más-. Mmmmm… -El rey de las bromas volvió su atención a la comida y después a sus amigos-. ¿Alguien la conoce en persona?  
-Jane –Contestó Thor, Loki alzó una ceja-. Es una de sus mejores amigas.>  
-Jumm… Nuestra lesbiana amiga conoce a la chica de Stark.  
-Bisexual –Corrigió Thor casi enseguida, Clint negó por la bajo y Loki lo miró de reojo.  
-Lo que sea, está con una mujer ahorita. ¿Cierto? ¿Siguen juntas esas dos?  
-¿Darcy y Jane? Sí –Aclaró Bruce acostado en el mueble principal.  
-Okay, volviendo a Stark –El pelinegro se limpió las manos antes de continuar-. Lo que necesita es que le recordemos lo que es la vida de soltero y volverá en sus cabales, propongo una noche de caballeros este viernes sin excepciones. ¿Bruce?  
-¿Puedo decir que tengo una conferencia en el Tíbet?  
-No.  
-Okay…

**

Identificar los solteros y las parejas en un bar es muy sencillo cuando eres muy observador o vives en Nueva York: las parejas buscan estar sentados y poder hablar tranquilamente en algún punto, mientras que los solteros están de pie, en guardia para la casa y con la expectativa de un prospecto pendiente. Entonces, al sonido de la música, las parejas se pondrán de pie para bailar mientras que los solteros se apoderarán de las tablas del bar y rodearan la pista en busca de una pareja. Por otra parte, las mujeres solteras están más bien en grupo para cuidarse entre ellas y lucir más guapas cuando el ojo crítico observe a sus amigas y se percaten de quien es la mejor del grupo, mientras que los hombres solteros en grupo hacen in círculo en donde estén, declamando su testosterona sin dueño con grandes carcajadas y cervezas en las manos.

Steve les había dicho que eran unos idiotas por Skype antes de irse esa noche, Clint le había lanzado un besó mientras Sam se despedía de él y se encaminaban para una noche masculina en algún bar de Brooklyn donde Stark los vio primero y les hizo señas, el enemigo estaba en casa: la señorita pelirroja en medio de la gran mesa circular que Tony había tomado para todos esa noche les indicaba que esta era la futura señora Stark si no hacían algo. Clint le sonrió primero, pero fue Sam el que se presentó amablemente y luego Bruce les habló con los ojos: “No la molesten, es una hermosura”.

Ah, sobre la comunicación telepática de nuestros caballeros, claro.

Después de años de evolución y agrupación, el ser humano ha logrado obtener la comunicación telepática mediante los ojos tras largas amistades o hermandad, como en el caso de Thor y Loki. Los aquí presentes tenían esa habilidad, la de comunicarse mentalmente con los ojos en una sola mirada, a veces el movimiento de los labios o las manos, un solo gesto pequeño y ya sabían en que pensaba el otro, qué debían hacer o decir. Lo normal.

Y está chica, según la mirada de Bruce, era merecedora de ser una de ellos.

-Virginia es un genio para los negocios, trabajará para Stark Industries a partir de la otra semana. ¿Qué les parece?  
-¿En serio? –Clint agradeció que su shot de tequila llegara en ese momento-. ¿Ya has trabajado para otras empresas?  
-Trabajé dos años para Hammer y cinco para AIM –Contestó, tenía una voz preciosa.  
Clint se tomó el shot en ese momento, Sam se rio alegre- ¡Para el enemigo! Mantenla cerca, Tony. Ella es la buena.  
Virginia ladeó la cabeza- Creo que ustedes conocen a Jane.  
-¡Sí! Es una gran amiga, a veces viene con nosotros, pero con eso de que está en su luna de miel en Las Vegas… -Volvió a decir Clint, pidiendo un segundo shot y una perla.  
-Deja de beber tanto, no quiero llevarte arrastrando al departamento hoy…  
Virginia volvió a reírse- Jane habla mucho de ustedes, dice que son unos… grandes amigos.  
-Por favor, -Interrumpió Tony- seguramente dice algo mejor que eso, Pepper. Anda, dinos.  
-¿Pepper? –Cuestionó Bruce.  
-Oh, -exclamó ella- es por mis pecas… -y señaló su hermoso rostro- Tony cree que es un gran apodo.  
-Es pegajoso y apropiado, me gusta –Opinó Barton.  
-Bien, ¿qué es lo que dice Jane sobre nosotros en realidad? –Cuestionó Tony de nuevo.  
-Bueno… -Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros-. Que son unos idiotas, pero los ama.  
-¡Esa es mi chica! –Declaró Sam alzando su shot al aire, los demás chocaron sus vasos con el suyo.

-Oh, no. Stark la trajo. Mierda, mierda, mierda… -Murmuró Thor a las espaldas de su hermano, quien caminaba hacia la mesa en silencio.  
-Calla. Conocer al enemigo nos dará ventaja, así podremos oponernos a la relación.  
-Okay…

-Hey, ¡ustedes! –Bruce les grito desde la mesa, los dos saludaron alegremente.  
-¿Dónde se metieron toda la tarde? –Preguntó Clint mientras los recién llegados saludaban. Solo faltaba Rhodey.  
-Padres, igual nos vimos un rato con Sigyn y los suyos. Una extraña reunión familia –Puntualizó Loki, los demás asintieron-. ¿Y quién es esta señorita, que no tengo el placer de conocerla? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, Pepper se rio por lo bajo.  
-Ese es… el intento más pobre de encantador que he presenciado en meses, ¿verdad, Tony?  
La mesa se quedó en silencio, las risas del bar le hicieron efecto al grupo como en una comedia americana- Bueno, admito que la encantadora eres tú, en realidad –Sentenció Sam sonriéndole-. Saludo por ti.  
La mujer y el moreno chocaron copas, Tony carraspeó para presentarla nuevamente- Virginia Potts, mi novia y ahora socia también. Ellos son Thor y Loki, amigos que conocí por Jane.  
-Parece que Jane es tu manera de hacer nuevos amigos –Dijo sonriente, mirándolo mientras le extendía la mano a Thor, quien la tomó enseguida-. Encantada de conocerte, Thor. Jane ha hablado de ti.  
-El encanto es mío –Aseguró, Loki negó con la cabeza a su lado.  
-Un placer, Jane ha hablado mucho más de ti. Y Darcy también.  
-Ah, eso es por aquellas veces en que hicimos una travesura o dos. Nada importante –Aclaró Loki tomando su mano en un suave apretón-. El placer es mío.

-Perdonen la tardanza, el general me llamó de último momento y en dos días estaré en Afganistán haciéndole compañía al capitán –Rhodey apareció en ese momento-. Esta es mi última noche en libertad.  
-Viejo, eso apesta –Añadió Clint haciéndole espacio, Rhodey se sentó entre él y Tony.  
-Ni que lo digas, así es el trabajo.  
-¿Tan mal están las cosas? –Cuestionó Sam enseguida, los demás pusieron atención.  
-No, no… solo terminó el tour del coronel al mando, el general me quiere con los suyos. Es todo.  
-Sigue apestando…  
Rhodey suspiró después de ello- Como sea, hablemos de otra cosa. Como de que es un gusto conocerte, tú debes ser Virginia.  
-Pepper –Corrigió Tony-. Llegaste justo en el momento en que iba a decirles a los otros que la llamaran Pepper, es su nuevo nombre en este reino.  
Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué me diste de beber para aceptar ese tonto nombre? Demonios, Tony –Él le sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de que ella continuara mirando a su amigo-. Virginia Potts, debes ser… ¿Coronel James Rhodes?  
-El mismo –Contestó tomando la mano ofrecida, sonriéndole-. A Tony no le para la boca hablando de ti.  
-Hey, hey, basta. Arruinan mi imagen.  
-¿Cuál imagen? –Sentenció ella-. ¿La de supuesto mujeriego? Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo, bebé.  
-Uuuuuh, ella me gusta –Comentó Loki riendo.

A partir de ahí el plan se fue al carajo.

Hay una cierta edad en la vida de todo hombre en la que es momento de dejar de navegar por los mares en busca de aventuras solteras y quedarse en tierra firme a buscar una aventura un poco más seria. Cualquier cosa podría ser esa aventura. Un nuevo trabajo, una pareja, un psicólogo, un pasatiempo, nuevos amigos, lo que fuera. Llega ese momento en la vida en que cualquiera, hombres y mujeres, se cuestionan sus propias creencias y lo que pensaban de ellos mismos hasta ese momento: ¿en serio este es el trabajo de mis sueños?, ¿de verdad no quiero más?, ¿estoy bien con lo que tengo ahora?, ¿el matrimonio es o no es lo mío?, ¿voy a procrear o no?, ¿me gusta la pareja que Drácula y Mina hacían? Las preguntas de siempre. Y la respuesta a estas parecen tan aterradoras como lo fue en su momento elegir a los jodidos 17 años que carrera ibas a cursar y de que vivirías el resto de tu vida. Tal vez la peor parte de todo esto era aquella en que si te equivocaste en esa decisión a esa temprana edad y no hiciste nada para enmendarla, probablemente las respuestas y decisiones tomadas a esta edad serán peores o más difíciles. Pero como de todo hay en la viña del señor, aquí está Tony Stark.

Genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo y un montón de cosas más. Famoso por el nombres y luego por sus actos, los vídeos en youtube y los ridículos innumerables, igual por los arrestos y los premios, las portadas de revistas y los increíbles inventos. Era, pues, todo un personaje. Pero estaba en esa edad de las nuevas decisiones y era uno en un millón, alguien que había jodido la mitad de su vida y no regresado a enmendarla para ahora tomar una buena decisión y con ello salvar el resto de sus momentos hasta el cansancio que a todos les llega. Virginia Potts no era solamente la primera novia en tantos años, sino también un nuevo socio y eso es mucho decir. Luego, representaba el cambio para bien porque Tony jamás había estado tan estable y callado en tanto tiempo, callado de una buena manera, porque de asido, sarcástico y jodón siempre lo iba a tener, pero esta mujer parecía hacerlo… más inteligente.

Pero, siempre hay un pero, la preocupación ahora de Thor era la siguiente: con uno fuera del círculo del club de los solteros, significaba que pronto las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Empezaría con Tony no presentándose a algunos eventos porque ya tenía planes con su amorcito, luego alguien más, seguramente el capitán, conseguiría una novia o un novio para él, así le seguirían Sam y Rhodes, Bruce era carnada fácil también y solo quedaría la competencia entre Loki y Clint para el encuentro de la pareja ideal. Él sería el último, porque siempre es el último en esos asuntos, y porque no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente.

Y era tan difícil querer odiarla, porque la chica era tan genial, maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía ser una perra o algo así?

-La vida sigue –Anunció Loki en la barra, Clint y Thor lo miraron en ese momento-. Estamos aquí para recordarle a Tony lo que es ser soltero, así que vamos al campo y consigamos números, fajones en el baño y a costones para esta noche.  
-Caballeros… -Murmuró Clint pasándole los shots que les acababan de dejar-. Por una noche de éxito.  
-Por una noche de éxito –Coreó Thor entusiasmado.

Los vasos chocaron y la noche partió de ahí.

**

El problema de sus noches salvajes eran las mañanas del día siguiente, cuando el más pequeño de los sonidos se convertía en una catástrofe de aquellas y el último en aguantar de pie era el soldado más maltrecho de la sala, la reunión en el espacioso departamento de Odinson y Barton. Y con cada uno tirado en la sala, Stark se abrió paso sin tocar la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, megáfono en mano porque era tan desgraciado y adinerado como para traer uno: “¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑORITAS!” gritó, no hablo, gritó con el aparato encendido. Rhodey venía riendo detrás de él, y él era de acero, pues muy difícilmente se emborrachaba y eso de ser niñero de Tony desde la preparatoria había surtido efectos duraderos en él, por lo que tampoco bebía mucho de cualquier forma. Bruce, de vez en cuando, se ponía hasta el carajo y luego, en días como estos, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Tony y Rhodey pasaron al departamento anunciando la comida del día y que Pepper pensaba que eran buenos tipos a pesar de todo. “Mejores que tú”, le dijo y Tony solo pudo mover la cabeza en aprobación.

-¿Dónde está Loki? –Notó Rhodes.  
-En su recamara, supongo… -Contestó Thor bostezando y acercándose a la habitación, donde tocó suavemente y al cuarto llamado, decidió entrar-. Oh, no…  
-Mierda, ¿no lo trajimos a noche? –Preguntó Clint saliendo de la cocina con ese preparado especial de pura porquería que se volvía verde que Bruce había inventado para la resaca.  
-Sí, recuerdo haberlo cargado dormido a su cama –Anunció el doctor tomando el vaso ofrecido por Barton-. ¿Sam?  
-¿Uhmmm? –Murmuró este aun tirado en el sillón-. ¿Loki? Salió en la mañana en una pieza, dijo algo de ocuparse de un asunto importante en el corazón de la ciudad. Y ya no sé.  
-Está con Sigyn –Interrumpió Tony al final-. Al menos eso dice Foursquere.

Todos sacaron sus teléfonos para confirmar lo dicho, Loki tenía marcado el desayuno en un restaurante del centro con la usuaria señalada. Thor asintió, dando otro bostezo antes de tomar su propio baso de la cocina y traer el de Sam, quien se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a beber sin pausas el elixir de la resurrección. Stark sonrió casi para sí mismo.

-No crean que no sé porque está aquí Loki o porque insistieron en salir ayer a pesar de haber hecho una fiesta el fin de semana pasado.

Silencio, los otros cuatro siguieron bebiendo mientras Rhodes salió al balcón a contestar una llamada.

-Hombres, si estoy con alguien es por algo… No estoy aburrido, no es esté embarazada, le daba dinero o esté cumpliendo una apuesta. Es solo que es maravillosa, ustedes la vieron ayer.  
-Tony -comenzó Clint-, con todo respeto o quizá no, eres el último de nosotros al que podría ver en esta situación.  
-¿Pero estoy mal? –Dijo y Bruce negó con la cabeza-. Si lo estuviera, lo reconocería.  
-No lo harías –Agregó Thor.  
-Bruce y Rhodey lo notarían, y me dirían algo en vez de apoyarme. ¿No lo creen?  
Las miradas cayeron sobre Bruce, quien ya había terminado su bebida y se masajeaba el hombro- Ya no somos niños –Contestó-. Esta dinámica de la pérdida del fin de semana y eso, es divertida y relajadora después de unos días locos. Pero creo que… hay un momento en el que es suficiente.  
-No se trata de eso –Aclaró Tony-. Yo creo que con o sin pareja, puedo seguir divirtiéndome con ustedes. Pero si le pongo más atención a ella en estos momentos es porque no la puedo dejar ir y ella se merece algo mejor… si no estoy a su lado, tal vez ese alguien mejor llegue y se acabó.  
-Eso suena horrible, Tony –Interrumpió James entrando a la sala-. Suena como si ella estuviera contigo por lastima.  
-¡No, no! –Se apresuró a decir y fue interrumpido una vez más por Sam.  
-Sí, suenas como si ella no tuviera opción y solo te viera como su “peor es nada”.  
-Lo que la haría una bruja… -Murmuró Thor entre sorbos de cosa verde.  
-Mira, Tony… -Comenzó Clint-. Sí, ella es genial y me gusta cómo nos batea las indirectas y las molestias. Sabe responder, te mantiene a raya, todo… Pero, ¿en serio? ¿Una secretaria? ¿Tú?  
-Es un genio –Comentó Bruce en defensa-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo una secretaria, por amor a Dios?  
-¡Nada! –Contestó Thor-. Solo suena un poco cliché viniendo de Tony. Amigo –se dirigió al millonario-, ¿estás seguro de que no estás detrás de ella por ilusión?  
-¿Ilusión? –Inquirió el mencionado.  
-Sí, como… Ella es secretaria, tú un millonario, ahora su jefe, es guapa y sexy, pelirroja como te gustan, y ¡boom! No te hacía caso, así que decidiste seguir el juego a ver qué.  
-Me temo que podrías aburrirte de ella –Dijo Sam-. Y por lo tanto lastimarla. Así que Tony, te apoyamos, claro que sí… -Los otros se tensaron enseguida y Sam negó con la cabeza-. Pero tal vez te estés apresurando.  
Tony guardó silencio como si pensara lo que le acababan de decir- Bueno, lo que sea. Lo que quiero decir es que está pasando y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Me enamoré, suena loco viniendo de mí, pero no imposible. ¿Ok? Pepper es perfecta para mí y ella me ama… Eso es suficiente. Y ojalá ustedes, mis únicos amigos y la única familia que conozco, puedan aceptarlo y dejar de intentar estropear las cosas. Ya si no les gusta, pues… fue un placer salir con ustedes.

Y con la misma, se retiró con un portazo.

-Ah, por cierto –regresó abriendo la puerta-: Loki está saliendo con Sigyn. Y si ustedes no quieren ver eso, es porque son una bola de inmaduros –dijo el playboy y volvió a salir dando un fuerte portazo

**

Stark no le habló a ninguno, ni si quiera a Rhodes, por los siguientes dos días. Jane le había informado a Thor que con ella las cosas estaban bien y que nada le habían comentado al respecto; mientras que Loki siguió ausentándose entre ratos para luego decir que, fuera lo que fuera Tony Stark, ellos en esos momentos merecían su desprecio por haber sido tan groseros con él. “Se supone que somos amigos”, les había dicho, a lo que Thor le replicó que “pero si tú estabas de acuerdo con separarlos”. Y entonces él dijo: “Nunca dijimos separarlos, dijimos que le recordaríamos lo que era la vida de soltero. Pero parece que no está satisfecho con ello, parece que alguien de nosotros ha madurado y la idea no nos gusta. Creo que es el momento de entender que no somos nadie para intervenir de manera negativa en la vida de un amigo nuestro”, sonó como si lo hubiera dicho Steve Rogers.

Barton dijo que sonaba como si lo hubiera dicho de manera personal.

**

-Thor, amigo, no quiero asustarte –Dijo Jane una noche en que fueron, de nuevo al bar-. Pero tu hermano está mandando textos.  
-¿Y?  
-Sonriendo a la pantalla –Aclaró Darcy, su novia, después de haberle dado un sorbo a su cerveza-. Manda textos mientras le sonríe a la pantalla.  
-Como quinceañera –Comentó Sam.  
-Claro que no, mi hermano nunca… -Volteó a ver a Loki, alejado del grupo, apoyado en una pared cerca de los baños-. ¡Ah! ¡Está mandando textos mientras sonríe!

Los demás asintieron.

-Y a estado raro, ¿no? –Musitó Jane-. Lo conozco de un par de años y, aunque ha estado coqueteando toda la noche, lo he visto rechazar tragos y números de teléfono.  
-De hecho, no ha pedido ni uno solo –Dijo Clint en un murmuro-. Como si…  
-Estuviera en pareja, sí –Terminó Banner asintiendo, dando un suspiro-. Es hora de irme, muchachos. Suerte con el enfrentamiento.  
-¿Cuál enfrentamiento? –Lo cuestionó Rhodey.  
-Ese.

Thor estaba que corría hacia su hermano, ese que tenía la guardia baja y se puso pálido cuando su hermano mayor le quitó el teléfono. Los demás se tensaron, Bruce terminó de despedirse de todo mucho y se retiró. Al fondo, Thor miraba la pantalla del celular del menor y luego lo miraba con expresión sorprendida, dramático, mientras que Loki negaba con la cabeza, algo decía y después le pedía tranquilamente el teléfono. El rubio expresaba grandemente, exasperado, mientras que el pelinegro parecía en calma, comprensivo: algo dijo, luego otra cosa, después más y Thor replicó, no dijo nada, se quedaron callados, y Loki asintió, dijo una cosa más y los volteó a ver. Jane y Darcy fueron las primeras en despedirlo de vuelta cuando este les hizo señas de irse, el resto de la mesa se limitó a sonreírle o sacudir una mano.

Thor se quedó parado en su lugar.

Lugar caminó lento hacia ellos.

Se sentó a la mesa sin expresión.

Murmuró quedito:- Lo perdimos.

**

Loki Laufeyson estaba saliendo con su amiga de la infancia y profesora, Sigyn.

Tony Stark estaba saliendo con su asistente personal y ahora socia, Pepper.

Jane Foster estaba saliendo con su interna y mejor amiga, Darcy.

La vida apesta.

**

Quedaban solo tres días de visita en el itinerario de Loki y Thor no le hablaba, de hecho, nadie le hablaba. Tony había pasado a verlos, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo. Solo dijo un par de cosas, tomó una cerveza y preguntó por Loki. Nada. Las reuniones en el departamento de Barton y Odinson se hacían cada vez más monótonas y silenciosas, saludaban al morocho cuando este salía de su recamara con destino a la casa de sus suegros, y a veces hacía amago de querer hablar con su hermano, pero este estaba demasiado ofendido como para hacerle caso.

-No lo entiendo –Decía-. Los dos tenemos la misma educación, ¿por qué se volvió monógamo?  
-Thor, supéralo. No tiene nada de malo que tu hermano tenga pareja. No dejará de ser tu hermano –Dijo Steve Rogers por Skype.  
-Pero… ¿una novia?  
-Thor, basta.

Rogers estaba enojado con todos ellos, no podía creer que se comportaran de una manera tan boba. Él había estado comprometido hacía casi un año, el comportamiento de sus compañeros en aquel entonces no había sido tan malo, quizá, razonó, porque cuando comenzó a juntarse con ellos, ya tenía novia. Hoy en día era soltero como la mayoría, pero entendía de parejas, estabilidad y amor, no podía concebir que estos pendejos no y eso le enojaba. Le enojaba porque no eran unos niños, porque estaban siendo groseros con sus amigos, le molestaba porque seguramente le harían un drama así si llegaba a encontrar a alguien en algún punto. Vaya, eran unos pendejos y nada más.

-Es tu hermano –Insistió-. Así como Tony es tu amigo. Jane es tu amiga, ¿por qué ella si puede tener pareja y ellos no?  
-Es chica, es distinto. Y ya no sale tanto con nosotros, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tiene novia y se la vive con ella.  
-Eso es normal, Thor…  
-¡Exacto! O sea que nunca podremos reclamarle, porque solo somos sus amigos.  
-No creo que solo seas un amigo, ¿sabes? Todos nosotros somos como una… rara familia.  
-¡Pero ya casi no sale con nosotros! Y pasará lo mismo con Tony y Loki, ¡ya está pasando!  
-Porque ustedes los alejaron.

El rubio guardó silencio, el otro, al otro lado del mundo, suspiró cansadamente.

-Escucha con atención, Thor: Vas y te disculpas con Loki. Van y se disculpan con Tony. No quiero regresar a casa y encontrarme con que mis mejores amigos están peleados por algo tan estúpido.  
-Sí, Capitán.

**

“No tengo idea, Thor. Solo sucedió. La volví a ver, volvimos a hablar, recordamos cosas, nos vimos más seguido, platicamos todos los días, salimos a comer y a cenar, a veces a desayunar, la ayudaba y ella me ayudaba, luego la invité a salir de verdad. Y ella es… increíble. Más de lo que la recordaba. Pensé que estaría bien continuar esa relación, porque me ayuda a ser tan feliz… Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Y sigo aquí, sigo siendo tu hermano y tu amigo, y saliendo contigo. En realidad nunca tuve intención de ayudarles a hacerle entrar en razón a Tony, porque no hay nada malo en esto, Thor. No quieres estar en una relación y me parece bien, pero yo ahora tengo una y está pasando: me voy a casar con ella, y quiero verte en mi boda, quiero que seas mi padrino”

-No.

Loki miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su hermano, se alejó lentamente de su rostro y se dejó descansar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, incrédulo.

-Es una lástima que pienses así –Dijo el menor-. Lo siento mucho por molestarte.

Y se fue.

**

-¿¡QUÉ TU QUÉ!?

El peso del reproche calló sobre Thor la tarde en que les contó a sus amigos la conversación que había tenido con su hermano. Y aun decepcionado, casi en shock, por lo que este le había dicho, prefirió no decir nada más y limitarse a contestar las preguntas de sus amigos. Steve Rogers estaba presente gracias a Skype en las pantallas holográficas de Stark, lo mismo para James Rhodes. Todos los hombres de este particular grupo de amigos estaban ahí, mirando al rubio, sin entender porque se había comportado de esa manera. Luego, silenciosa y amable, Pepper pasó a subir las escaleras no sin antes saludarlos, todos le sonrieron y dieron las buenas noches para después voltear a ver a Tony sorprendidos cuando desapareció de su vista.

-¿Ya están viviendo juntos?  
-Bueno, era eso o me la pasaba metido en su casa. Prefirió mudarse acá.  
-Dios mío… -Murmuró Sam, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Después de un corto silencio, las miradas se centraron en Thor nuevamente.

-Tu hermano está por casarse y tú te pones en este plan –comenzó a Bruce de brazos cruzados-, no lo puedo creer de ti. No lo entiendo si quiera.  
-Se va a alejar de mi…  
-¡No va a hacerlo! –Le aseguró Clint-. Vino desde Londres a vernos, ya teniendo prometida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a abandonarte?  
-¿Y por qué no me dijo que estaba con ella desde antes? ¿Por qué esperó a que yo lo descubriera?  
-¡Tal vez porque supuso que te pondrías así, idiota! –Contestó Sam.  
Tony suspiró- Escucha, creo que necesitas disculparte con él…  
-No voy a hacerlo. No voy a ser su padrino de bodas.  
-Hombre…

-¡Eres un jodido niñote, Thor!

Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla donde el rostro enrojecido de Steve se dibujaba, nadie dijo nada y el rubio regañado se quedó quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos cruzados.

-¿No te das cuenta de que seguramente lastimaste a tu hermano con tu idiotez? ¡Tienes que ir y disculparte con él ahora!  
-¡No voy a…!  
-¡Es una maldita orden, carajo!

**

Sus padres lo regañaron como nunca antes por teléfono, luego Odin lo golpeó en la cabeza cuando lo vio el fin de semana.

Loki se iba al día siguiente y esa noche lo cito en el bar, sorpresivamente.

**

-Apruebo tu relación con Sigyn, iré a la boda. Pero no me pidas que sea tu padrino de bodas, no creo en el matrimonio y no seré parte de esto.  
-Como digas, hermano.  
-Siento mucho mi comportamiento, Loki.  
-Okay.  
-Loki.

El rubio mayor miró a su hermano menor, este le sostuvo la mirada con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos verdes. Thor colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente con amistad, con cariño y apoyo.

-De verdad siento mi comportamiento, hermano.  
-Está bien… -Murmuró Loki tras un breve silencio, sabiendo que su hermano realmente quería decir eso-. Tal vez debí decirte antes sobre esto. Yo…  
-No –Dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Nada hubiera cambiado, igual hubiera reaccionado así de estúpido.  
-Aun así, creo que es mejor hacer las cosas bien… -Suspiró-. Hay algo más.  
-¿Más? –Thor alzó la voz sin querer, miró a los lados después de un silencio y se percató de que había llamado la atención de algunas personas.  
Loki se rio de esto, luego carraspeó y lo miró con una sonrisa tímida- Volveré a pedirte que seas mi padrino de bodas, porque es importante para mí.  
-Loki, no…  
-Porque vas a ser tío, hermano. Por eso debes ser mi padrino de bodas.  
-¿Qué?

Los dos permanecieron callados tras esto, el mayor por incredulidad y el otro por conveniencia, algo de miedo también. Loki entonces comenzó a ponerle atención a su bebida, queriendo ignorar el extraño silencio que se había formado entre los dos hasta que Thor le tomó de una de las muñecas.

-¿Vas a ser papá?  
-Sí.

Sus ojos azules brillaron como el cielo veraniego que Loki recordaba de las vacaciones familiares, lo abrazó casi enseguida y de la alegría no podía ser mucha. Después de eso, Thor accedió a ser su padrino de bodas y a prácticamente todo lo que él o la misma Sigyn quisieran, los demás simplemente se acomodaron en las primeras filas de la iglesia el día de su boda y celebraron el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la banda. La próxima vez que un miembro del grupo hiciera uno de estos importantes anuncios, nadie reaccionaría igual, nadie iba a ser tan estúpido. Todos estarían contentos, porque todo iba a resultar bien después de todo.

La vida es toda acerca de momentos, cosas buenas y cosas malas se nos vienen encima con el día a día. No disfrutar de la soltería y rechazar la posibilidad de una pareja nos puede dejar fuera del juego de seguir adelante, decidir ser soltero es válido y respetado también, formar una familia y casarse es también una buena decisión. El cómo nos tomamos las decisiones de aquellos a los que amamos es problema nuestro.

Madurar o no hacerlo, es cosa de cada quien.

 

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
